True Love?
by Barros.Marina
Summary: Demi's, spent all her life being made fun of. Joe was the one to always made fun of her. What happens when Joe's friends 'dare' him to go after Demi? Will it be a happily ever after? Or the complete opposite? Find out in 'True Love', Joe & Demi fanfic.
1. Hello Demi

Demi' POV

Another morning…Another day of reticule.

Yes you guessed it. I am a nerd, a loser, a nobody. I was your basic nerd. I had straight A's, never had my first kiss, never had a boyfriend, and did I mention I was 17?

I had a huge crush on the most popular guy in school. The most prized possession in our school 'JOE JONAS.

I loved probably everything about him. High school is probably the worst years of my life. I hate it. I hate getting picked on. I hate having feelings for I guy that always picked on me. No matter what he did I still liked him.

I remember when I first came to Canada. I was 7 and Joe was the first person I met. Probably the worst too.

*FLASHBACK*

Demi:* walking to the lunch room*

Demi:*walks by her and pushes her down* Stupid Loser…learn English

Demi:*got up and looked him in the face and said in a bad accent*I do know English*ran away*

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

I had just moved from Costa Rica . The country I was born in. I had learned English there but my accent was noticeable.

Over the years I learn to speak English perfectly. But Joe still called me name and made fun of me because of it. To him I was just some sort of like punching bag. Even though he never hurt me physically, he always hurt me emotionally.

Since the second grade to him I was always known as' Immigrant, four eyes, fatty, ugly' just to name a few. Never Demi.

I get up every morning and try to forget about it. Try to forget the fact he no one will ever love me. I got up and started getting ready for school. I looked at my calendar. 'Just 7 more months to go', I said in a sigh.

7 months, 7 months of pure hell. Not to mention I still had a year left. So for me year and 7 months left of torture. I got dressed and looked in the mirror.

I took a good long hard look at my self. I wonder if I will ever find that someone. If I will finally know what love is? I hated feeling like I was a nobody.

I hate crying myself to sleep. I went downstairs and ate and apple and ran out the door.

Another day of hell.


	2. The Bet

I own nothing, besided the plot. But oh do i wish i owned Joe Jonas!

* * *

**Joe's POV**

I got to school with the guys. Zac, Chad and Nick. School is boring we hated it. We needed some drama.

'Hey I have an idea' Zac said with a smirk. 'What Zac?' I said in annoyance, 'well I was thinking since school is so boring how about we spice it up a bit?' Zac said grinning like a mad man. 'How do we do that', said my younger brother Nick.' I know, Hey Joe? You up for a little bet?'

'What kind of bet?' I was actually interested in knowing, I need something entertaining, being bored wasn't the way I wanted to spend my senior year of high school.

'Um…how about you TRY and bang her?' Zac said pointing behind Nick. I followed her finger, and there was Demi.

'that's it?' I said laughing, this was too good.' Nope….I want you to make her fall in love with you then break her heart' I looked around and I saw everyone's face, eyes widen, shocked facial expression. But me? I was laughing this was too easy.

'Me and De-Demi? Dude come on someone harder at least' I looked at her laughing, well I was in for some fun.

'Dude what are you talking about… If you can't get her to go out with you by Wednesday you are so giving me 30 bucks' Zac said.

'Watch and learn' I said as I pushed my way through Chad and Nick, I was going to do this, and I was going to do this in no time at all.

Oh please I so knew I was going to win this bet. Come on who doesn't want to date me? As I started walking towards her I started to become more and more nervous. What the hell! I paused for a second. 'Would she reject me?' I thought to my self.

**Demi's POV**

I got to school and sat down on the bench outside reading a book. I wasn't paying attention to anything around me. I was about to get up when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

'Hi?' I turned around, I was shocked. It was Joe? 'Hello' I said back. I didn't know what to do, this was very unexpected.

'I was wondering if-' he was about to say something, but the bell rang, I didn't want to be late' bye' I said, I gathered my things and walked away.

I turned around really quick, I saw his shocked expression. I can't believe I did that. I kept walking, till I reached the door, and turned one more time and that's when I saw Chad, Zac and Nick laughing.

Something was up, but I didn't have time to figure it out, was going to be late for

'What the hell was that? Why was Joe Jonas talking to me?' I kept thinking over, and over in my head on the way to class.

It was probably the most awkward thing I have ever been a part of. I was so happy when the bell rang I need to get out of there.

I walked into Mr. Smith English class and took my seat at the back of the class and waited for class to start. As the class started to pile in I noticed Joe walking in and sit down next to me. Here we go again.

* * *

Well, are you guys liking it so far?

Reviews Make Me Smileee! :)

and soo do the JONAS BROTHERS! :)


	3. The Question

**i own nothing but the plot!

* * *

**

Continuation of Demi's POV

'Hey Demi', I turned to him,' Hey Joe?' he smiled and continued 'so…about earlier I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight? He said with a smirk

'Are…you kidding me?' was the first thing that came out of my mouth,

Thanks word vomit' I mentally slapped my self for that.

'Is that a yes?' Joe said waiting for my answer, 'Um…I don't know Joe! Can I get back to you?' What the hell am I saying?

'Sure, no problem' and with that he walked away. 'Wow' I said under my breath, this day just keeps getting weirder.

And then it hit me 'Joe Jonas just asked me out and I turned him down? What the hell is wrong with me?

I need to talk to Diane and Hayden about this! As the rest of the morning went on all I could think about Joe Jonas asking me out.

As lunch approached I headed to the lunch room and saw Diane and Hayden and I immediately told her what had happened. From start to finish.

Their face was priceless. I couldn't help but giggle. 'You said yes though….right?' egged on Hayden while Diane waited for the answer.

'No', I said quietly.

'OW, What the hell?' I screamed at Diane.' 'What?' she said innocently. 'You just fucking hit me?'' No I didn't' she said what a sweet smile.

'YOU IDIOT!' screamed Hayden

'ok, you guys are pissing me off, I'll see you later' and with that I walked off. I started to think, should I have said yes? Who knows his intentions? We have history; He's never been the nicest person.

I honestly didn't know it sounds too good to be true! I went to my third period class trying to avoid Joe as best possible, but lucky for me Joe had decided to skip the rest of the day.

Before I knew it, school was over, I walked to my locker. Got my things and headed home.

I opened the door, and of course it was silent. I wasn't surprise, my mother was never home. She's always away on 'business' as she put it.

I went to the kitchen to start dinner for my self when I saw a note. I picked it up and read it.

_**Mijita,**_

_**Me llamaron ausente en negocio, sea bueno **_

_**Te Amo, Mama **_

I put the note down and finished up my dinner. I quickly ate and cleaned up and did my home work. I finished up everything.

I was tired. I got into bed and was surprised with what I dreamed that night

I was in a white room, surrounded by doctors in excruciating pain, I kept screaming,' make it stop! AHHHHHHHH'. What the hell was happening?

I turned to my right to see Joe with a petrified look on his face, all he said was 'Sorry' over and over again

'I blame you for everything. When I get out of here I will kill you' was the only thing I said to him as I squeezed his hand tighter, and kept up with a rhythmic breathing, more sweat more pain.

'One more push'. Said on of the doctors, the one between my elevated legs actually.

I pushed the best way I knew how. I didn't even know what was happening. I was just doing as told. Still breathing and holding on to Joe's hand. I continued this for 2 minutes till the doctor said…

'Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Jonas it's a boy' with that I woke up.

I woke up in cold sweat. Oh dear god. 'Mr. and Mrs. Jonas.' Forget the fact I was in labor in that dream. The thing that shocked me most was the 'Mr. and Mrs. Jonas' part.

I looked at my clock it was 6:30 I the morning. I was due to be up for another half hour. . I tired to fall back asleep but couldn't, the dream was the only thing replaying in my head as I got ready for school.

I was leaving the house, getting into the car, when it hit me. I knew what I had to tell Joe. Only thing was, did he want the answer I was going to give him?

* * *

Before i start i would like for you to say hello, to 'Jonasluver.1' who stared in this chapter as 'Hayden'. You will be seeing alot of her, i can honeslty tell you her story; 'World Of Chances ' is by far my favourite story on this siteee! .net/s/5253747/1/World_of_Chances (Check it out)

She's my BIGGEST FAN!

Now, onto the story, did you guys like it? Reviews make me smile :)

Now for my non-spanish speaking readers, the note thet Demi's mother had left her said'_ Sweetiee, i was called away on buisness, be good. i love you mom'.. _

Now for my 'Mr. Jonas' lovers, i have been having **MAJOR **writers block, i've been very caught ont on this one. But i am trying my hardest to keep up with it! but for know this is all i have .net/s/6077616/1/MrJonas , still do not be afraid to Review, i want to know where you guys want the story to go.

And lastly, don't be afraid to stalk me ,and subscribe mee!

Twitter: /IHeartDjDanga

Youtube: .com/user/MizzJesseSquared

:)


	4. Wear Something Sexy

I don't own anything but the plot it's self!

* * *

Joe's POV

What the fuck was taking her so damn long. I'm freaking Joe Jonas.

Girls would kill to fuck me but yet this one chick won't even go out with me.

I parked my car in its regular spot and I was about to walk over to my boys when I saw Riley sitting by herself. Perfect I thought. I went over to her but as I was about to sit down her friends beat me to it. I stayed close by and heard their conversation.

'Seriously?' I heard Hayden and Diane question her at the same time. 'Later though not now' heard Demi say

'You cold? Why didn't you bring a sweater?' that was Hayden I think? 'I'm freezing and I had no time I was about to be late' that was Demi, I knew that voice well.

That was my cue as I walked closer to her I shrugged my sweater off. I got up to her and gently put my hoodie on her.

'here you go' I said as I sat down next to her, putting the sweater around her shoulders 'No Joe it's not necessary!', she said while trying to take it off. I looked around, I didn't even notice the fact that the others had left already.

'I insist' while I snaked my arm around her shoulder.

'so I made my decision, in case you were wondering', Demi said after a few minutes of silence.

'Really? 'I really needed to know, I had to get back to Zac, and I was going to win the bet. I was going to win at any cost.

'I'll tell you later' she said with a smirk. While taking off my sweater.

I stood up just as fast, I turned to her. I knew a way to get the answer out of her faster.

I leaned my head into the crook of her neck and whispers 'Keep it on you look hot' with that I gave a quick kiss on her neck, and walked away.

I turned back, I saw the shocked look on her face.' This was too easy' I muttered to my self.

On the way in side I just laughed to my self, she was completely wrapped around my finger. I had her, I knew it. Now I just had to pretend to feel the same way about as she did about me.

I walked into English and I sat at the back right next to Demi I looked at her and smiled. But my thoughts were shortly interrupted!

'Ok you guys I am going to change up the seating! Who ever is beside you now will be known as your partner for the rest of the year. Say hi and put your desks together.' Mr. Smith screamed over our loud talking.

'Yes' I thought Demi Lovato beside me all year long. This will definitely get her to fall fast and hard for me.

We moved our desks beside each other. I just kept looking at her. I am pretty sure she saw me but she just ignored me the whole period.

Fuck this was going to be harder than I thought!

The bell rang and I ran out of class and waited by the door. I was going to get her answer before lunch.

I waited till she was out of the class I waked up to her. 'Hey Demi can I walk you to class?' I said smiling at her.

'Sure Joe' she seemed skeptical. I grabbed her hand and intertwine our fingers and walked her to class.

'Joe what are you doing' Riley asked me, you should hear the confusion in her voice.

'Well I like you and I was wondering if I could get your answer already' I asked pretending to care.

I heard her giggle' Fine Joe, I will' she said looking at me. I smile

' seriously. I'll pick you up at 6 ok?' I said looking at her hopeful.

This was so easy.

'Ok 6 it is. Bye Joe 'she said as we reached her second period class.

'Wait' I called out to her she looked back.

I looked at her and walked up to her wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear' wear something sexy' I said letting go and smirking at her.

I saw her face she was shocked. 'Easy as pie, bitch' I thought to my self.

'Oh shit science' I thought.

I ran I wanted this day to go faster I needed to make tonight special so I could make her do things she'd never imagine doing with any other man.

I just laughed as I made my way to science!

* * *

this was basically and insight into Joe's mind.

special apparence by Jonasluver.1 !

read her stuff it's amazing! :)


	5. Diane

I don't know own anything but the plot it's self.

* * *

Demi's POV

I was just about to walk in when Diane tackled me.

'WHAT THE FUCK 'I screamed in her face. 'Dude I just saw that.'

'You and Joe walking hand in had down the hall. Dude OMJ moment' she said out of breathe.

I thought to myself 'was she the only person who saw that?'

I walked into class with Diane talking about what I was going to wear later. But I started to notice all the dirty looks the girls in my class were giving me. Oh shit I thought having people stare at me for being a nerd was bad this was worse.

They all looked like they were going to kill me.

I grabbed on to my cross necklace and prayed I wasn't going to die. I know it was stupid of me, but I needed to do what ever it took. I was scared for my life.

Who knew Joe Jonas had such and effect on all the girls in this school.

Diane's POV

I just thought over and over. 'My best friend and JOE JONAS?'.

Yes the Joe Jonas. I loved her but I couldn't help but think something else was going one. I didn't want to be a buzz kill. I loved the fact that some one had finally taken an interest in her but why him.

I knew something was up and I was going to find out. I looked at her 'Yo De' I said as I tapped her shoulder

'Yea' she said as she turned around to face me.' I am going to go to the washroom be back?'

I got up and walked out. I needed a break to much school can effect a girl. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

Ah a text! I got my cell out and looked at the text.

*Text Convo*  
?: Were r u?

D: I am going to the washroom y?

?: I miss you come 2 da closet on 3rd floor

D:*smiles at text* sure on my way!

I turned my cell of and put it back into my pocket and race up to the 3rd floor.

Yea I had a boyfriend.

Did people know about us? No.

Was I in love? Yes.

How long have we been dating? Since I was 14!.

Was he older than me? Yes.

I got to the closet and I felt some one pull me in! 'Yes' I thought to myself.

I wrapped my arms around him and kiss him as hard as I could. It had been to long since I've been alone with him. I felt him reach over and lock the door.

I pulled away, and looked him in the eyes. Those beautiful eyes that were a mixture of hazel and green. I could look into them all day if I ever got the chance

'I missed you so much', he said as he planted sweet, wet kisses all over my face. 'I love you' I whispered smiling sweetly. 'It's been to long' he whispered in my ear in husky voice

'You're so needy Kevin' I said smiling while running my fingers though his hair. 'But that's why you love me' kissing me hungrily while reaching for the buttons on my blouse.

I kissed him back the way he kissed me , my hands made there way from his hair to the hem of his t-shirt.

They were coming off and they were coming off quick. I kept muttering 'I love yous' against his lips, while my hands fumbled with his belt.

I grabbed me by the waist and hoisted me up onto the counter in the janitor's closet. His hands were big and soft and fit perfectly between mine. Together we were one, pieces to the same puzzle.

Keeping Kevin a secret, was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I'm surprised I've kept him a secret from everyone. Demi, Hayden, we've even kept it a secret from our families. But I loved him, he knew that. He loved me, and I knew that.

* * *

In this chapter we get to know more of Diane's Character and her secret love affair with Kevin.

Reviews make me smileeee!


	6. Getting Ready

i do not own anything but the plot it's self.

* * *

Demi's POV

'What the hell was taking her so damn long? She has been gone second and third period.' I whined to Hayden. 'It's lunch I still can't find her.' Hayden said back

Lunch was almost over and Diane hasn't been seen, when Diane skips she usually skips one period, but is always back before lunch.' maybe she found some hot guy to fuck' Hayden said interrupting my thought. I nearly choked. 'Seriously? Really Hayden?' I said in a very sarcastic humor. She just smiled and continued eating the garbage the school called food. The bell rang and I threw what was left of my lunch in the garbage and hugged Hayden goodbye and made my way to physics.

I made my way to the third floor, still worried about Diane; she wasn't answering my texts or calls.

I kept sending her texts, not paying any attention to where I was going. Out of now where my phone went flying and I fell to the ground. 'Demi, I am so sorry' the voice said as they helped me up.

'Where the fuck have you been Diane?' I said furious at the face in front of me' I've been worried sick' I didn't even let her answer my first question.

'I was in the washroom' she answered skeptically. 'For three hours?' I looked at her 'I'm not stupid' she was looking around, not looking at me. I knew she was lying

'I skipped' she said, while laughing nervously. I didn't have time to argue with her. 'Fine I don't care, just go to class, you need to help me after school' with that I walked away.

I walked to class and soon the day was over. I race to my car and got in. Now I just have to go home and get ready for my date. I couldn't help but smile every time I thought of my date with Joe. I parked my car in the garage and ran into my bedroom to find Diane on my bed and make and clothes all over my vanity.

'Let's get starts getting ready I only have two hours' I shrieked while running into the washroom. I quickly stripped and turned on the water to the perfect temperature. I looked at myself in the mirror before getting in the shower. The only thoughts going threw my head were "What was Joe doing with me? Why me? Is there something else going on?"

I tried to block those thoughts out. As I got into the shower the hot water hit my back. It was amazingly soothing. I loved the feeling of hot water. I quickly got into a trance and washed my self.

I got out looked at the clock. 4:30. I ran into my bedroom and right by my vanity was Diane with a clothes hanger with a dress.

'Go, put it on now' Diane said throwing the dress at me. I caught the dress and just laughed. I ran back into the bathroom and put got dress.

First and for most the necessities my bra and a booty short underwear. On next was the dress. It was a beautiful simple black dress. It was up to the middle of my thighs. It had a simple bow right under my breasts. I paired it with simple black pumps.

With jewelry I just have a simple silver chain and silver studded earrings. I was so nervous. I first date ever. With a guy that has treated me like shit my whole life. Now since I started thinking about it all.

Something was definitely up. Right then and there I promised my self to not let me feeling get in the way. I finished getting dress. I walked into my bedroom. I looked at Diane.

'What do you think?' I said doing a 360

'You look fucking h-''Ugly right? Yea I know' I said interrupting her.

'Shut Up…you didn't let me finish. I was about to say FUCKING HOT' she said, and I laughed and blushed

'Some ones getting laid tonight?' 'WHAT?'

'I joke. I joke' Diane said laughing; well apparently she found this very funny.

I just laughed nervously. Was Joe expecting me to give it up tonight? I was a virgin. Not abstinence, but I still believed on giving it to the right person. It was only the first date and I am not that kind of girl.

I sat at the vanity and Diane began her magic. Before we knew it was 5:50. Diane was done and I was ready for my date.

'where are you going?' I said to Diane that was packing up her stuff, while looking at her phone.

'I am going …home…yea home, BYE', said yelled as she made it out of my bed room

'Well that was weird' I muttered to myself.

Now all I had to do was wait, wait for the best night of my life. I hope.

* * *

Did you guys like it? Reviews make me smile :)

And lastly, don't be afraid to stalk me ,and subscribe mee!

Twitter: /IHeartDjDanga

Youtube: .com/user/MizzJesseSquared

:)


	7. The Date

I do not own anything, besides the actaul plot it's self.

* * *

Joe's POV

I got in my car, driving up to Demi's house; I had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like I couldn't eat and I was about to throw up. I think I have the flu. I thought it over. I was wearing a basic button down white shirt with black skinny jeans and white chucks and a black blazer. I was ready, ready to break her heart.

But lately as I think about what I am about to do I keep having second thoughts. Oh hell no. I am not going soft. I was going to break her heart and I was going to break it good! I pulled into her drive way.

I got out of my car and waked up to her door. I knocked and she opened up the door and there stood…Demi? I was so confused that did no look like the geeky nerdy Demi I knew. She looked hot! She was wearing this short black dress that made her legs look like they could go on for days. She looked amazing the way that dress made her chest look amazing. I wonder how she would look like without the dress.

What was going on with me I was having dirty thoughts about Demi Lovato. The girl I have picked on since the second grade. 'Dude what's wrong with me?' I muttered under my breath.

'Hey Joe' I turned to her. I couldn't say anything. I was speechless. 'Joe are you ok?' She said waving her hands in front of my face. Why was I so speechless? What the fuck was wrong with me? It Demi for Christ sakes. Dude this I so wired. Never mind this was going to be harder than I thought. I finally snapped out of it and said something.

'You look hot' was the first thing I said. 'Thank you word vomit'

'Thanks' she said with a slightest hint of red cheeks. I took her hand and walked her to the car, opened her door, and let her in. I walked around to my side of the car and got it and put it in drive and we were off. We talked the whole way, about everything possible. I held her hand the whole way not letting go. I parked in the restaurant parking lot and got out. Opened her door for her and took her hand and walked into the restaurant. One of the most expensive restaurants it was "La Vie". I wanted to make a great first impression. I saw her facial expression as we walked into the restaurant and to our table. I sat across from her at the table. She was in awe the whole time. I just smiled. The waiter shortly came and took our orders. Soon we were done eating. I heard music and smile.

'Want to dance?' I said holding out my hand for her' sure' she replied with a walked to the middle of the dance floor I put my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my neck. We swayed back and forth to the music.

'This is my favorite song' she said with her head leaning on my shoulder

'You like secondhand serenade?' I was actually surprised; I thought she was into the whole Brittney Spears, type of music. 'Fall for you is the best' she said smiling at me.

'Wow' I laughed and continued dancing with Demi while she giggled.

All of a sudden I was dancing and one lyrics of the song struck me 'Tonight Will Be The Night That I Will Fall For You'. And with that the weird flu feeling came back. I kept dancing even when the song was done we kept swaying till people started looking at us weirdly. We got off the dance floor and we decide to call it a night. I held her hand the whole way to the car. I had to make it believable.

Demi's POV

I was outside my door with Joe. He seemed nervous. I never knew Joe Jonas could get nervous. It was kinda, actually was really cute. I saw him fidget. I looked at him I knew what he wanted and so I spoke.' you know you can kiss me right?' I said. I think? I saw his face change when those words came out of mouth. Did I just say that? What the fuck? That wasn't me talking. I was about to rant more in my brain when I was interrupted, interrupted by Joe's lips. It was amazing. The best first kiss I could ever ask for.

It was quick and sweet, yet long and passionate. I pulled away and looked at him and just smiled. His lips on mine were amazing. The feeling was like nothing I've ever felt. I was breathing heavily, looking at Joe in the eyes. His eyes, seemed sort of distracted, sort of distance. I didn't really mind but it was just strange to see.

'That was nice' really Demi? Nice? That was freaking hot, and I say 'nice' oh god. Kill me now 'that was' Joe said pressing his lips to mine again. I tried to kiss back, I've seen the notebook, I kind new how to do this, just because I didn't have actual experience doesn't mean I don't know what to do. Right? I was so distracted by the kiss; I didn't even notice Joe wrapping his arms around my waist. The most normal response was to wrap my arms around his neck right? Oh god Noah and Allie failed to teach me where to actually put my hands.

As I was there in the middle of tonsil hockey with Joe Jonas. I was on cloud 9. I was out of breath but I didn't want to pull away. I love his lips. I couldn't get enough. It was like my own personal brand of heroin. I know it's cheesy to quote twilight but it was perfect for the moment.' Wow' Joe said as he pulled away. 'Yea wow' that was my best response; I was still waiting for the blood to rush back to my head.

'I was wondering…would you like to be my girlfriend' Joe said moving a strand of my hair, behind my ear. I was confused he was talking to me right? There was not super hot size two model behind me right?' I don't even know what to say', ' you know a yes would be good' Joe said, looking at me as if I was stupid. The words weren't coming out, so I just nodded. I saw the smile forming on his lips, causing me to smile as well. Me, Joe Jonas' girlfriend? That kept repeating over and over in my mind, till I felt Joe's lips on mine again.

Did I just hear correctly?

* * *

For those of you that are wondering about 'Wouldn't Change A Thing' the sequel/prequel, i've decided that it's basically going to be a quick run through, of Joe and Demi's life, up untill the letter. At time it might, go from one day to fast forward 3 years. So watch out for 'Bed Of Roses', title based on the song by Bon Jovi 3

Did you guys like it? Reviews make me smile :)

And lastly, don't be afraid to stalk me ,and subscribe mee!

Twitter: IHeartDjDanga

Youtube: MizzJesseSquared

:)


End file.
